The Fate You Cannot Escape
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: When Jade West, a reluctant girl from District 7, forms an alliance with seemingly sweet and innocent Cat from District 11, she gets much more than she bargained for. But only one survives in the Hunger games… AU My First Cade
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Cade fanfiction, I'm usually Brittana (Glee) only, but here we go I guess. This won't follow the plot of the Hunger Games, because that would be boring and this why I can kill whoever I want… 'Evil smile' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own anything… I don't even own this laptop. **

Everything was quite.

I could barely register my own heart beating erratically, my palms beginning to sweat. The sun beating down on us suddenly felt cold to my ivory skin, giving me no comfort.

The eerie air sent a chill down my body, the stares of the people doing nothing but intensify it. I could see them, some letting out sighs of relief that it wasn't them, others looking at me in pity. I knew what they were thinking. _She's going to die, just like the rest. _

I realised that I was being called forwards, and slowly, jerkily, began to move my empty body towards the stage.

Standing there, with a huge grin on her masklike face, was a demon. This woman, this thing, took so much joy from calling out the next innocent soul to be murdered, executed in the arena.

I felt a sudden jolt of rage fill me, but before I could rejoice in my sudden mood swing, I called all of my control and forced the emotion down, as far as it could go. I couldn't feel, not now. Because this was the end, I knew it.

"Well how are you Jade?" The woman on stage asked me, her high voice grating my ears and fuelling my anger.

"Fine." I muttered, my teeth clenched and my face warped into an almost sarcastic scowl. The woman gleamed with delight at simply receiving my answer, grabbing my arm and raising it above my head with all her might, which wasn't much for her petit stance.

When nothing happened, and no one cheered as she must have expected, she dropped my arm with a huff, but kept her smile plastered on her face, like a young child on its birthday.

The creature, with her bright yellow hair and matching lipstick, too bright for my blue-grey eyes to take, reached her delicate hands into the second tub of names, ready to mark some poor boy for death.

With and excitement I couldn't fathom, the bright witch bounced lightly on her short legs, her smile growing shockingly wide. I never knew a human being could be so happy. Guess I was wrong.

Extracting her pale white hand from the bowl of names, my personal killer slowly unfurled it. It's so part of the Capitol's way to build the tension. But this was not the time.

"Beck Oliver!" She yelled out to the crowds, and once again I was frozen.

Beck. Not Beck. There was no way this was happening. It couldn't be happening.

I saw him in the crowd, his face void of emotion as he processed this new information. I knew how he felt. And none of it was good.

You see, Beck and I… He was my first real love I guess. Well, maybe not love, but my first everything. There was no way I would be going through this with him too.

I saw him break from the rest of the masses, his feet heavy with fear, his friends all giving him looks of sympathy, but no one voiced their concerns. They knew better than that.

His tanned face remained stoic; he always was a brilliant actor, as he took his place next to me on stage, his head held high when I knew inside he was crashing.

His parents stood in the crowd watching, tears flowing down their weather beaten faces as they watched their son ready himself for almost certain death.

I didn't need to search for my parents faces; I knew they wouldn't be there. We had this agreement you see, they never came to the reaping with me. Every year, we said our goodbyes and I left the mansion, marching down to the square on my own. I had good reason to go alone. My parents were victors after all.

They knew very well that I would eventually get chosen for this. In the end it was inevitable. The Capitol wanted drama, it got drama. That was how it went unfortunately.

So when I felt the clawed hand of the yellow monster grip my wrist for a second time and raise it over my head, along with Beck's, I knew I had finally met my destiny.

I don't know why they made me wait in those rooms; as if someone would come to wish me luck, or tell me I would be okay. No one ever did here, why should they.

As soon as my name was called, I knew I was alone in this world. Sure, I had Beck, but as soon as we were sent into the arena, I would be alone. Best to get used to it sooner than later.

I knew Beck was pacing in the next room, creating some sort of battle strategy, or building a mask to show to the hungry spectators. I wasn't bothered, they'd sponsor me anyway, I had the birth right to at least that.

I knew that soon, we would be piled onto a train to be shipped to the city, where we would be readied for our big showdown. I couldn't care less right now though. I had been readying myself for this my whole life.

My parents had of course paid to have me trained. I knew everything, I could take down anyone twice my size with a simple axe, but I didn't care. I wouldn't be the only one with means of fighting. I would need more, but right now, I was content to sit in silence.

Eventually the Peacemakers would come for me, and I would begin my journey towards death. But I would fight. I knew couldn't win.

I didn't see anyone on my trip to the train, all seemed to have disappeared into their homes to shield themselves, celebrating that for at least another year, their son or daughter was safe.

My family wouldn't have that pleasure. When I hadn't returned, they would have known, and they would simply share a look of grief, and perhaps hope. They always did encourage me to practise my fighting. They believed my fiery temper could one day save me.

I smiled weakly at the thought as I sat by the window, my body sinking into the overpriced, bright blue chairs. Only the finest for the Tributes.

Rolling my eyes, and getting a strange look from the yellow woman in the process, I stared at my surroundings.

I was in a huge compartment, with solid wooden beams decorating the edges and dark blue walls. Tables and chairs had been set out like a modern day living room, but without the cosy feeling, instead it was cold and foreign, missing the obvious target of comforting.

Beck sat on the other side of the room, looking anywhere but at me. I knew that he would avoid me, it was human nature really. He didn't want us to fight, or to become close again, he simply wanted to leave me out of this.

I knew that we were waiting for a reason, most likely to meet our mentor. It wouldn't be my parents, they would favour me to much and the public would be suspicious. So instead it would have to be the town's only other remaining victor.

As if my thoughts had summoned him, the strangely dressed man stumbled into the room, his clothes hanging off him like rags, his hand clutching as many fruits as he could possibly carry. I knew who he was of course. Erwin Sikowitz.

He had won the Games around twenty years ago, a case of sheer dumb luck. He had hidden in the trees and waited for the competitors to kill each other off. Granted, this was smart, but he wasn't even aware he was doing this. He had simply become addicted to the berries that had grown in those particular trees and refused to come down and leave them. Since then he had always been searching for them.

Eventually, it was down to only him, and a seventeen year old girl from District One. Though he was not a fighter, he had a perfect knowledge of fruits and other edible items in such places as the arena. He had tempted the Tribute with delicious looking purple berries, which had turned out to be deadly poison.

Sikowitz had returned here and continued his life as normal, but now living in the upmost luxury, with everything he could ever want. But we all knew he wasn't right in his head.

I took in a deep breath as the man noisily fell into one of the chairs, taking us both in with dull eyes. He didn't seem to understand why he was here, and I don't blame him. What was really the point of mentors again? Most were already broken beyond repair.

He would be no help to Beck and I. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him. He was insane, well I thought he was, and there was no way, _no way, _he knew anything about actual winning techniques.

I sighed as the man was still to raise his head and speak to us. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd assume he had died.

"Sir?" Beck spoke up, but it did little to raise the sleepy man from his splayed position on the couch like chair. I rolled my eyes and slowly stood from my seat. I had better things to do than sit here with this idiot.

Beck let me leave, he didn't even say goodbye.

I woke the next morning to silence. It was nearly scary; I was so used to the noises of town life, that the sudden quite was overwhelming, seemingly louder in fact.

I pulled myself from the bed, climbing into the shower and pushing as many buttons as I could to get the damned thing going. I stood still and allowed the warm spray to soak me, cleansing me of my worries.

The reaping's for the last few Districts was tonight. I had left before I could watch them last night, a mistake on my part. But I would make up for that tonight, for Districts Nine to Twelve.

I forced myself from the comfort of the water, keeping all emotions in check as much as I humanly could, and searched through the ludicrously large dressers for something in some way normal to wear. I settled for a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. I like black.

I slowly made my way into the dining hall, thankful that no one had awakened yet, and poured myself one of the colourful juices that lined the table. Personally, I don't think they tasted any better than they did back home.

In the back of my mind I wondered if they missed me, but I knew that they did not. They knew that I'd come back, or I wouldn't, they're lives would remain the same either way. They were never really around anyway.

I licked my lips in thought, ignoring the sound of Beck entering the room with me. I let him take in the fact that I was present, before spinning on the spot to face him, sipping slowly from my glass. "Hi." I muttered.

He smiled at me and voiced a low greeting, going back to searching the food. I rolled my eyes. He was a coward not to talk to me. I had no place talking to cowards, not now anyway.

I allowed us to move in silence, he didn't want to talk and I wouldn't pressure him. I glanced at the clock. Still early morning, but there was little to do on this train. I sighed and switched the TV on. It was better than nothing really.

Several hours of horrible Capitol television later, it was time for the final reaping's. My ears pricked and I watched a quick recap of the past nights Tributes. I saw my own face flash on screen, along with Beck's, and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

I got my first taste of the Tributes, and many seemed to be more harmless than I predicted. It stood out to me that many of the Careers seemed very small and weak this year. I would use this to my advantage, unless it was a simple trick of the light.

A girl with hazelnut brown, straight as a needle hair and deep brown eyes, a dark skinned boy with nearly deadlocked short hair stood out the most to me Career wise, and several others from the weaker Districts.

Slowly but surely, we came to the new Tributes. I felt a stab of pity. These people are having their lives ripped away right this very second, and it haunted me.

I watched the male and female Tributes from each District tearfully walk onto the stage, some forced from Peacemakers, other walking with a broken look in their tired eyes. Some seemed to accept it, but they would be crying desperately as soon as the camera was off them, it was obvious to me.

As we came to District Eleven, I had begun to grow tired of this. It wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world to watch the people who will mostly die take their place next to me, right in the shooting range.

With my bright eyes, I scanned the land known as District Eleven. It was so different from my own District. I had always thought that someone had made up the stories about the towns people along the streets and dying on the roads, but I see now that it was truth, and it was horrifying.

I watched carefully as the tired and broken citizens watched for the soon to be certain death of their children. Not many won from these Districts. I can see why. They all seem like they are dead on their feet, skin and bone.

I felt another stab of pity as the man from the city, with great, bright green hair that stuck up and shocking angles, dove his hand into the girls names, giving himself time to search deep into the pile, smirking at the audience, who seemed to be holding a collected breath.

He grabbed a slip of paper carefully and lifted it out; enjoying the power he had over these people. In reality, they didn't seem too interested. Death was a way out for them.

He slowly unfurled the paper, again taking his time, allowing the people to build themselves up for disaster. He read the name to himself, as if making sure he wouldn't screw up when he finally spoke it, and opened his red outlined lips, a smile gracing them. To me, it seemed he had blood dried into those lips.

And then he read the name. "Caterina Valentine!"

I wait patiently for someone to make a sound, for this 'Caterina' to yell and scream and be dragged on stage as many do.

But I don't see it. I see someone emerge from the crowd, and suddenly I wonder how I didn't notice her sooner. She had bright, vibrant red hair that gleamed even with the little sunlight, with lightly tanned skin and huge, dark brown eyes.

I was taken aback by the small girl's smile as she walked up towards the man, happily allowing him to raise her hand into the air. I saw who I presumed were family wailing in the crowds, but Caterina didn't seem to care, she just smiled at everyone, her eyes bright.

I was confused, if not a little intrigued by the little red head. She was different, and I wanted to know why.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Love? Hate? Review and let me know. Any pairs or deaths you want? I'll take them into account.**

**Love**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, thank you soo much for the reviews, keep them coming if you can! Cade has such a small fandom in comparison to my others, which is awful since they're so cute, but I'm gonna keep this up if I get feedback.**

I woke with a start the next morning. Sunlight leaked through the blinds that covered the train's windows, much too bright for my liking, and blinded me almost immediately. I closed my grey eyes once again, allowing the sunlight to dye my eyelids a bloody red.

The reaping's last night had been horrific to say the least. The screaming and fighting and yelling were incredible. I had never seen anyone from my District do something like that for a sibling or a friend. In my home it was all up to chance.

I heaved a sigh and slipped from the bed sheets. Today was the day we would finally reach the Capitol. Today I would meet the other Tributes.

Really, I didn't understand why every District needed to take a separate train, but, as I've said, only the best for us. We all had to live in the upmost comfort before it was ripped away from us and we are thrust into horror.

I dressed in silence. I haven't spoken for a while actually, or at all really. It should be shocking, but there was nothing to talk about and I didn't want to talk to the few I had access to. I had to get used to it anyway, I would probably be alone during the games as well.

I let a breath out and relax my body. No point in dwelling on it right? I let my body find its own way around, and it led me towards the dining room for breakfast.

Beck and Sikowitz were already enjoying their food, neither talking, in fact they seemed quite awkward. It made me feel better that I wasn't the only one that thought the adult would get us nowhere.

I fell into the chair across from Beck and grabbed a piece of food. I could never decipher what the food really was, whatever crap they ate in the Capitol must be crazy.

I swallowed what I presumed to be fruit and let my eyes wander. In the distance, I could barely make out the shapes of buildings, strangely shaped and huge, glowing silver and gold in the sunlight. I was shocked but their size, and they're colours, but I kept it hidden from view, as I would continue to do.

Sikowitz had yet to speak; something told me he never would. I didn't care; we would do fine without him. As long as he got us sponsors, I'd be okay in my standards.

I smiled weakly to myself, a habit I was quickly forming, and relaxed into my chair to wait out the remainder of my journey, my mind wandering back to the Tributes selected the night before.

I don't remember much of our arrival. I was ushered into a large building, with cameras flashing and people dying to know more about me attacking me from every side. A small part of me liked this new attention I was receiving, but most of me despised it.

I was walked into an elevator, and someone pressed a button for us. I didn't care for their names; I never even bothered to learn them, so to me they were just faces. Strangers that would help me on my rise to 'stardom'.

I could feel their eyes scanning me, like I was a piece of rare steak for them to enjoy. I scowled and allowed them to stare, it didn't really matter anyway, in a week I wouldn't need to know them, not even their faces.

All that would soon matter to me would be the Tributes. I would have to deal with them. I knew, deep inside me, that I would not be the one to kill Beck. I wouldn't be able to do that. He was my first real friend, my only real friend, and even though we had fallen out lately, I would never even dream of harming him.

I could only pray someone else would get to him before I did.

With a small sigh, I allowed the team of brightly coloured people to shove me into different rooms, each with a new treatment that seemed crazy in my opinion, but this was the Capitol, and nothing was crazy here.

I bit my bottom lip as something hot was placed along the line of my arms, I didn't really care for its purpose, I just let them do their little experiment things so I could get on with my life.

I wanted to train, to meet the person who could kill me, so show off in front of the others. But I would have to wait. I knew that there was interviews and shit, but they're boring to me. I didn't care for them.

So I let them go on, finding that the faster I let them make me a product of the Capitol, the faster I could get into the arena and ruin their hard work.

It was several days after this that I began to get a hold on what was happening. The interviews had ended, and each person had created their look. Beck and I had to do this alone, as our mentor continued to drink coconut milk form the fruit themselves and had become fascinated with how the world looked upside down.

I rolled my eyes and thought back. 'Tori' Vega, District One, was easy to see through. That little hometown girl, so wholesome and down to earth, but I could tell, simply by the way she acted, that she would drop you in an instant to save herself.

Andre Harris, District Three, was a little harder. He seemed like a nice guy, and I didn't automatically hate him, which as always a good sign, but I didn't trust him either. Guess I'd have to just see how that played out and steer clear of him.

But Caterina 'Cat' Valentine, District Eleven. What to say about that girl… She seemed insane to say the least. Her bright smile and big chocolate eyes drew me in the moment I saw her, and once again I saw why. She was adorable in every way possible. Just the way she acted, like she was high as a kite, seemingly all the time.

It was scary to watch her interview. She didn't stop talking, I was worried she would die from shortage of breath, but that girl must have amazing lungs, as she kept going until the bell chimed and the next Tribute was up. No one else got out half as much words as her.

But I smiled while I watched. I was right with my accusations when I first saw her. She was beyond adorable. Her deer-like eyes and velvet hair went so well together with her tanned skin, and her smile lit the whole room. I knew I was right. I really hoped I wouldn't have to kill her.

This was it. Finally. Training.

All twenty four of us were standing in a huge, warehouse like room, with different kinds of exercise, fighting and learning equipment. I knew better than to go straight for my best station, axe throwing, and instead went to archery.

I had been thought how to use an axe at a very young again, District Seven being the lumberjack District, and could easily use one to deal very hard blows to my opponents. Though it could be better for me if they didn't know this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of red, but kept my eyes on the target in front of me. I couldn't get distracted now.

"Hi!" I jumped and sent the arrow higher than I meant to, letting it hit the back wall. Cursing under my breath, I turned around, only to be hit with a strong sugary, flowery scent. I blinked rapidly and shook my head, focusing my eye down.

There, petit and smiling, stood Caterina, or Cat as I knew she preferred to be known as. I smiled back, but tried not to look too interested. I shouldn't try to befriend the little red head; we could both be dead in less than a week.

I licked my lips at the thought as she watched me. It unnerved me slightly, the way her eyes, like melted chocolate, traced the outline of my face, taking in everything. I wondered if she was searching for weaknesses, but something told me she was not. She was smiling too much for that.

As if sensing I didn't really want to talk, she picked up the second bow and stood alongside me, mounting an arrow and waiting for me to go first. Knitting my eyebrows, but allowing the intrusion, I let my second arrow fly, striking the target slightly over the bull's-eye.

I felt the girl beside me smile; I could actually feel her smiling. It must have been those happy vibes that seemed to ebb from her, it was crazy how sweet she seemed. But she couldn't be that innocent, it wasn't possible.

The small girl pulled back her arm, flexing her muscles slowly and released her string. I watched in fascination as the arrow planted itself firmly in in the middle of the target.

With my mouth hanging open and a smirk on Cat's lips, I watched her walk away proudly, back straight and head held high, her brown eyes flashing.

That was the moment I began to wonder if there was more to Caterina Valentine than I had ever imagined.

As I trained, I watched her move. She went to every station. Everything time she left with a confident smirk on her angel face.

I was nervous.

I know, it sounds strange coming from me, but I really was. I mean, I couldn't think straight. Tomorrow was the day. Like seriously, tomorrow I could die.

Dying. I had never put much thought into it before. I had always prayed that I could one day die in my sleep, in a comfortable bed, hopefully in the arms of a lover. Though in the back of my mind I always knew it would come to this.

I breathing in and exhaled slowly. I had watched the Tributes for hours, watching their talents and documenting their weaknesses. But I wasn't ready for this.

I didn't want to die. Then again, many don't. But the thought of it now terrifies me. Knowing that this time tomorrow, someone could be plunging a sword into my gut, or sending a dagger through my chest haunts me.

Then there is the thought of killing. This doesn't scare me as much; instead it leaves me with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that was what the games were about, but they were all people, they all had families and friends and maybe lovers back in their homes, all watching and praying for their safe return.

I again inhaled and exhaled, hoping that I could calm my shattered nerves. In the corner of my mind I wondered if others were thinking on the same lines as me, their walls breaking and their panic beginning to build slowly but surely. I could only imagine the fear that must be lurking in some of the weaker Tributes.

I'm not heartless. Some people back in my District may think I am but I'm not. I do care about people, just not arrogant or stupid people. Or when they get to loud or to cheerful, you get the point, I may hate a few groups or individuals, but I am not heartless.

So when I get into that arena tomorrow… well I have no plan. Maybe grab something and run? In know that it would be suicide to run straight into where the good stuff is, but maybe I could get something small from the edge, I would die with nothing, and I know it.

I go to sleep praying for mine, and also Beck's safety, with nothing but the swing of blades and bright, flashing eyes to lull me to sleep.

**A/N: So leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Also check out my tumblr, the links in my bio :)**

**Love**

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This Chapter is a little short, sorry, I was impatient. Enjoy.**

I couldn't move, could barely breathe.

The tube had closed around me, freezing me in place as it lowered me into the arena in a slow, smooth movement.

All around me I could see the others in their tubes. Beck was right across from me, his long dark hair in his frozen face. I could see his former panic etched cleanly across his face, now for the whole of Panem to see.

I wished I could move around, to get a better view of my surroundings, but I was frozen stiff, I could only move my eyes. They had injected me with something, and now AI was at their mercy.

What if it didn't wear off and I was just left there, standing and waiting for a Tribute to cut me down? I wished I could swallow down my fears, but it was proving impossible.

I seemed to be in a jungle of sorts, covered in trees and strangely coloured mosses. I could hear water in the background, and was relaxed. Though it would be a horrific battle to get to, there was a water supply on hand, and that was more than I had expected.

All twenty four of us were in a huge clearing, with all of the supplies in a heap right in the middle of us. I could see a scrawny boy beside me, his eyes going wild with the need to run, to flee, dressed in the same ugly brown outfit as me. I recognised his face. Robbie... something or other, District… Nine maybe? I would have smiled if I could as reward for remembering that.

I glanced at the other Tributes. Some stood in what could be seem as threatening stances, as if they hoped to instil fear as soon as they set foot in the arena. Others cowered in their tubes, terrified of the time when the canon would fire and we would have to run.

Slowly, the tubes were lifted, and we could move once again. But we couldn't leave our platforms; we had to wait for the canon.

I saw a flash of red, and spotted Cat running on the spot of her platform, pumping herself up I think. I smiled at her bubbly demeanour, the way she seemed so at ease at a time that was anything but. I allowed my attention span to drift to her, but made sure to keep my head on running at the same time. Her smile proved distracting however.

The petit red head was looking around carefully, taking everyone and everything in, her smile blinding. She waved to everyone, but all ignored her. She pouted, but was soon back to jogging on her platform, ready to go at the sound of the canon, her eyes slightly glazed over but staring at the ground in concentration.

I felt into a running position as I realised that we would soon be released, and waiting patiently. I glanced up and made eye contact with Beck. He smiled weakly at me and I returned the gesture.

Suddenly, I heard a load noise, like a bomb going off, across the field. I was about to leap from the platform when I froze. It seemed one small girl, in an attempt to get ahead had gotten off her platform to fast. The mines under her feet had blown her to smithereens.

Death number one. Right there in front of us all. I felt sick, my mind falling to pieces. But then there it was; the canon. We had no time to mourn the foolish.

Everyone moved like lightning. Some sprinted to the supplies, grabbing weapons and food quickly before making an attempt to dash away, most failing and falling at the hands of the already armed Careers.

I snapped myself out of my haze and run and fast as I could towards the bags, slinging a small one over my shoulder in record time, and sprinting towards the cover of the trees.

I could hear blood curdling screams behind me, each cut off when a Tribute was killed. I begged them to stop in my head, unable to hear them right at that moment.

I spotted a flash of red, but again ignored it, running the opposite direction; everyone was a threat to me now. Even Beck. Even the small, innocent girl the public loved and hated at the same time.

People were yelling from my every side, but I just kept running. I couldn't stop now. I needed to get away from all the commotion and form some sort of a plan. Now that I was finally in here, the reality had begun to kick in, and I was terrified.

I wasn't fearless. Some would say I was brave, but most people feared death, especially murder. I was no exception, no matter how dark I was.

I sprinted through the trees, bursting through hedges and over logs, wishing that those noises would quieten. I could barely breathe out of fear, I couldn't even whimper. Because Jade West does not whimper, or cry, or any of that shit, I just get it done.

I knew that this fear couldn't be good for me. I knew that it heightened the senses and caused people to hear things that really weren't there. But I could swear I could hear someone or something following me…

I shook of my fear, feeling my body begin to tire. I had been running on adrenaline of r far too long, and now that I was in a somewhat safer place, I could feel my guard beginning to slip up and my body start to calm.

I couldn't let that happen, though I knew I wouldn't be able to run for much longer. It wasn't possible. I let my legs slowly, but kept a gentle pace, I couldn't stop until I found something to shelter me in some shape or form.

I could smell the scents of the forest, the sharp pine, the distinct animal pelt and I relaxed. I knew these scents, they were familiar. My father had the power to once a month take me out to the forest that bordered out district.

So these smells signalled a sort of safe haven for me in my time of need. I let out a sound of relief, my body finally stilling to a walk. I didn't stop however. Not until I could find shelter.

I kept walking, for what could have been hours, but I wasn't sure. I kept looking around for signs of another Tribute, but had found no sign of human life other than myself so far.

I was rapidly tiring, and I knew it well. I could feel the strain on my legs and the burning in my throat as it yearned for water. I licked my lips and stopped, my head pounding painfully in the hot sun.

I once again watched the trees carefully, not fully sure if I was truly alone, before taking in a deep breath and trying to calm down.

Tributes had died back there. The arena was already a murder scene. I felt my stomach burn with disgust, but kept a straight face. The entire population of Panem would be watching me now, no use in acting weak.

My eyes landed on a felled tree, seemingly grown for years before falling, but I knew it was fake, placed there to give the arena more of an old feel. I resisted the urge to roll my light grey eyes and slowly made my way towards it, my legs screaming in protest at my sudden move.

I was so tired. I had never felt this kind of exhaustion before in my seventeen years of life.

I climbed over the fallen log, and found myself in a type of glade, surrounded by trees on each side, nearly like walls. I relaxed slightly. It would be difficult for people to see me in here, but easy for them to sneak up on myself too.

I slumped down against one of the logs, the back scratching my back through the jacket I was forced to wear. I rolled the sleeves off my arms and turned to my bag.

The bag itself was small, and a dark green in colour. The straps were black and there was a small illuminous yellow spot on the back. I almost groaned at the bright colour, but remained silent, watchful of other Tributes.

I opened the pack and searched through it quickly. A bottle of water, a pack of dried fruit, crackers and dagger were inside, useful, but not ideal. I could manage with this.

I slowly unscrewed the lid from my new water bottle, bringing it to my lips for a much needed drink. I sighed in contentment as the cold, soothing Capitol water cleared my throat of pain and irritation, allowing the throb in my skull to numb to a faint ache.

I needed to make a game plan here. What could I do to defend myself against the others? I had a knife, but you need to be incredibly close to use a dagger. And that's really all I had. Awesome.

As the sun began to go down, and the canon started to go off, signalling the deaths of my fellow Tributes, I began to panic. Twelve dead. Twelve left here. I licked my lips.

Twelve people still alive and begging for the kill.

I was relieved that I didn't see Beck's face in the overhanging pictures that shone through the darkening sky. Secretly relived not to see red hair shining through that same sky.

I don't know why, but that girl had lodged herself firmly into my mind, and would leave. I kept letting my mind slip back to those big dark eyes and her beautiful smile. Wait, what? Beautiful?

I leaned my head back against the rough bark, closing my eyes slowly to try and dull my head ache. Listening intently to the sounds of nature, I knew I was beginning to fall asleep, but I really was completely empty.

My energy was gone, and though I had snacked on the crackers in my pack, I was still exhausted. I felt my eyes droop, and my body begin to numb.

A twig snapped above me. My eyes jerked open and adrenaline flooded my body.

I felt something collide with my head and leant forwards as it tumbled over me, a curse finding its way from my lips, when something hit my head once again.

I felt my eyes begin to droop, this time not from tiredness. I knew I would be defenceless, but my body gave up on me. I shut my eyes and knew no more.

**A/N Okay, leave me a review Cade shippers! I love all of you! **

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I was out for. Minutes? Hours? Who knows, but I sure as hell didn't like it.

I could feel a dull pounding in the back of my skull, reminding me of my recent attack. I couldn't understand what had happened, did something hit me?

My entire body ached from my fall, and I could feel the caked blood on the back of my head where I must have bled after the hit. But what had it been.

I seemed to be alone in the grassy closed off space, but I could barely open my eyes, never mind search for any threat. Then again, I wouldn't be alive if I was being attacked.

A sudden scuffling behind me alerted me to the fact that I was not alone in my glade, and I tried to get up, quickly becoming nervous. I knew it could have been an animal, but who knows what the animals here were capable of.

I cried out when a sudden stab of pain travelled down my spine from my nape, my breath lost in the as the muscles tensed and my chest constricted. I couldn't understand what had happened to me, I only knew something had fallen and knocked me out.

Trying to twist my head and not cause it to bleed once again was a struggle, and I could feel myself becoming weak as I tried it, nearly giving up. But I didn't, because something caught my eye, a colour that was not normal in any forest.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself!" I heard that high pitched voice and winced. I knew who it was, it was obvious, but she was now an enemy. Cat.

I began to shuffle away, my head screaming at me to stop, to give up and just let the little red head practise her mad knife throwing skills on my defenceless body. I couldn't fathom where the girl had gotten these skills, I never asked now that I think of it.

I could faintly hear the small girl moving, getting up from her place about two metres away from me, standing above me and looking down. Even with the good few inches I had on her, I was injured, and she was smiling down at me.

"Hi!" She said, her voice too loud for my comfort, but I tolerated her, mainly because I didn't trust my power of speech as I looked up at her, not sure if fear or relief should shine in my eyes. I left them emotionless, as I preferred.

Cat pouted when I refused to answer her back. "I'm sorry," she whispered, though it still seemed so loud. "I didn't know you were there… I just kinda fell on you."

I looked up at her, my eyes wide with disbelief and anger. She thought she could just walk up and say sorry for splitting my head open when we're in the middle of the Hunger Games arena. Who does that?

The red haired girl's huge dark eyes widened when I still didn't respond. "I'm sorry!" she said, her voice suddenly shrill, nearly hurting my ears with its volume. I wanted to shush her, but I was tired and his head was aching.

"It's… fine," I murmured, anything to make the shorter girl relax, as she seemed to have entered a strange kind of panic, her entire body moving in some sort of weird dance. I would have laughed at the look of fear in her eyes, but I wasn't in the mood.

Cat brightened up considerably at my words, her pout suddenly replaced by a blinding smile and her once worried eyes became full of the upmost joy. I couldn't understand how she had switched from one emotion to the next in such a short time, but didn't question her way of thinking and acting, just putting it down as her way of life. It would have been refreshing, but just not now.

She grinned and kneeled next to me, watching me intently. All I wanted to do was move away from those huge, piercing eyes that's seemed to breathe my entire being in with every look. I couldn't take the way she would stare, like she was judging me, like she was looking for something. I just didn't understand this girl's motives.

Cat hadn't killed me, which I thought was a positive sign, and though she was unnerving me, she hadn't made any move to grab anything sharp, also a good sign.

"What… are you doing?" I wondered aloud, deciding that the silence wasn't helping my headache any more than speaking did.

The perky girl grinned, once again showing off her perfect teeth. "I'm helping you silly," she said simply, sitting down beside me on the short, spiky grass.

I leaned my head to face her, the back still causing me pain. "Why?"

Cat shrugged, her scarlet hair falling over her shoulders, drawing my attention to it. Hair like that would stand out here like a blood stain in the snow, she would be caught in a second once near someone else. I made me feel sick, and coupled with that little pout that graced her lips; I couldn't help but bite my lip in worry.

Worry? Why did I worry for the girl? She was an enemy, she wanted me dead. Yet, I didn't think that way. Something about Cat drew me in, like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was her bubbly way of acting, so completely opposite to my own. Or perhaps the way the sun was reflecting from her chocolaty eyes as they rose to bore into me once again.

I blinked and refocused on the redhead. She was staring at me again, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She never even answered my question.

"Cat!" I said, slightly louder, but not enough to alert others of our hiding place. "Why are you helping me?"

Cat smiled, her eyes brightening as if she was suddenly called back to this world from a much darker place. "I guess I like you," She said, twirling a piece of her hair on her finger. "You're cool."

I looked at her in disbelief; my grey eyes wide and my mouth open ever so slightly. Cat giggled like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. "Don't look so surprised, Jade," She said, laughing at me while I just watched her, shaking my head ever so slightly.

I tried to see through the girl, I mean no one is this happy-go-lucky in the Hunger Games arena, where death is common and finding another human to talk too is rare.

I honestly didn't understand her, she was different. Maybe that's what drew me to her, that she was indeed different from the rest of humanity. In a mostly good way though, I think. She's still a bit peppy to be around all the time.

I smiled at her, and tried to relax. Maybe this could work. I'm so thankful for that decision.

Days later, I was thankful for Cat's watching eyes and careful comfort. I could sleep soundly and hunt more relaxed knowing that I had the redhead to watch my back, while I watched hers.

We spent our days walking through the arena, avoiding Tributes and collecting supplies as best we could.

Cat was smart, much smarter than I imagined. She knew which berries to avoid, and which were edible. She knew which animals would attack us, and which were prey. She was the perfect Tribute in a way. She was knowledgeable and quick, strong and loyal. Something inside me made me trust her, and I gave into it.

She was a light to me in that dark world. She let me feel safe. Why I allowed myself to grow so attached to my bright companion, I wasn't sure. She was my opposite in every way, and she kept me balanced.

I began to depend on her, and now, I wish I hadn't.


End file.
